


Kiss It Later

by jeannedarcprice, jupiter23



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: I have no excuse for this, M/M, Nudity, Suggestive comments, Teasing, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: Gil gives Scott something else to think about during a meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happened as the result of a conversation with jeannedarcprice. She also supplied the title.  
> You can also follow this story on our Tumblrs: [jupiter235](https://jupiter235.tumblr.com/) and [jeannedarcprice](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/). Tagged # Kiss It Later

The sheets rustled behind Scott as he pulled his shirt over his head. He would have been more worried about being late for this meeting, except that he just couldn’t bring himself to care all that much. The only person there who would care if he was a minute or two late was Tann, and it was already a well known fact to everyone what Scott thought Tann could do with his need for punctuality.

Besides, the time he’d lingered in bed had been well spent.

“Say what you will, but I swear Tann never seems to actually _want_ you to have any shore leave when we’re on the Nexus,” Gil said. He was lounged back against the pillows, watching Scott dress.

Scott grabbed his boots and turned back to the bed, perching on the end to pull them on. “Which is why I’m glad he’s here and not somewhere else,” he said.

“You know, you could always claim you never got his email…” Gil suggested as Scott finished lacing his boots.

“He’d only start flooding my inbox with more emails demanding to know where I am and why I’m not answering. And when I still didn’t answer, he’d start emailing everyone else.”

“That’s….actually really creepy.”

“Now you understand the level of bullshit I have to deal with.” Scott finished lacing up his boots and combed his fingers through his hair. Not that he particularly _cared_ if anyone saw his post-coital look, but there was no sense in making it immediately obvious. Besides, assuming someone didn’t need his help with anything, there would be plenty of time for him to shower when he got back.

“How about I make that meeting worth your while?” Gil suggested as Scott stood up to grab his jacket. Scott watched him silently as he pulled his jacket on. Gil only gazed back at him, smiling wickedly as he flipped over onto his stomach and raised his ass into the air.  

Scott couldn’t help smiling at the sight. “And how exactly is this supposed to make the meeting ‘worth my while’?”

“Just think about how much you’re going to kiss it later!”

“I just kissed it not ten minutes ago! Jesus, you’re insatiable!”

“Well, fine, then think about me kissing yours later.”

“Or I could just do this,” Scott said, keeping his eyes trained on Gil’s as he climbed back on the bed behind him and grabbed his hips in both hands. He then leaned over Gil and nipped and licked at his ear. Gil let out a rather filthy moan.

“Try not to think about that as you’re running that diagnostic on the engines while I’m gone,” he purred before he slid back off the bed and strolled to the door.

“You suck,” Gil called as he rolled back over and pulled a sheet over himself as the door slid open.

“I did that not fifteen minutes ago! Really, Gil, should I call Lexi in here?” Scott called back as he left the room and turned towards the ladder. He was pretty sure he heard a pillow thumping against the door as it slid closed behind him.

He was certain, though, that the suggestive comments and pictures Gil was soon to start sending to his omni-tool would in fact make that meeting worth his while.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Scott strode out of the airlock and onto the Nexus’ ‘Presidium’. Coming back here always reminded him of his time growing up on the Citadel. He smiled at the memory. The Nexus was beginning to look more and more like it – people of all races wondering around and going about their own business.

It was, however, missing quarian, drell, volus, elcor, hanar…

He wondered what had happened to the Quarian Ark. The meeting today with Tann, the Nexus seniors and the Pathfinders was about the progress they’d made, and despite all that _had_ been made, the missing ark darkened his mood.

Scott suddenly stopped and grimaced.

He hadn’t cleaned up before he left, and he felt that inevitable leaking sensation, silently hoping that Gil wouldn’t copy him and got himself in the shower.

He shuddered, realising that he really needed to go to the restroom first before he went to Operations. He knew that as soon as he set foot in there he’d be ushered into Pathfinder HQ and to that fucktard Tann. The last thing he needed was to be squirming in his own pants. The salarian’s high-pitched, _whining_ voice was bad enough…

He sighed. Gil wiggling his ass _had_ distracted him. And now all he was thinking about was clamping his teeth down on that firm, smooth behind, maybe a little slap wouldn’t go amiss either…

“Pathfinder?”

Scott started, the movement causing him to soil himself just that little bit more, _damn_.

He looked to his left, a welcoming, purple-faced female salarian smiling at him. “Hi Del, it’s been a long time! Spender still enjoying his stay at Tann’s pleasure?”

The salarian’s smile cracked and widened into a roguish grin. “Oh, very much so! We can finally get on with what needs to be done; no more ‘frivolous requests’ getting denied now. Although resources are still short –”

“We’re having a meeting about that today, actually,” Scott offered. “But before that, I _really_ need to relieve myself! Any new facilities that’ve been installed around here?”

“Not nervous are we, Pathfinder? You’re doing a good job. We all think so.” She moved to the side and pointed in the direction of _Vortex._ “I’m sure Dutch won’t begrudge you using the facilities.”

Scott thanked the salarian and moved off to the bar, not caring if Tann had a few words for him regarding his punctuality. He _needed_ to clean up.

 

\--

Gil let out a long moan, twisting his torso in a stretch. He clamped his thighs between the sheets and hugged them to him, imagining that they were Scott’s body next to his. The engineer rolled onto his back again, pulling them on top of him, going that little bit further and playing out what Scott had done to him not twenty minutes earlier.

He sprung up into a seated position, running his hand through the slightly damp back of his head, a wicked smirk forming on his lips. He _loved_ that Scott was going to arrive at the meeting faintly smelling of sex, and he was going to take a note out of his book. If they both still smelt dirty it was sure to be a turn-on when Scott eventually got back.

“OK, Scotty,” Gil addressed the air, splaying himself back onto the sheets, arranging them alluringly around his crotch. “I’ll make this meeting worth your while, and _really_ give you something worth calling Lexi in on me for!”

He framed his grinning mouth in the top corner of his omni-tool’s screen, and took a picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott walked out of Vortex and headed for the trams, laughing under his breath. Liam, Jaal, and Drack had watched from the bar when he’d walked in, and hadn’t moved in the time he’d been in the bathroom. All three of them flashed him knowing smirks when he’d come out, and Liam flashed him a thumbs-up. Scott had had the feeling the entire crew had known what he’d been doing in his quarters with Gil, since neither one of them had shown up for breakfast in the galley.

He had to work to not let his thoughts turn back to what he and Gil had been up to in bed that morning. He was already sorely tempted to go straight back to the ship, this meeting be damned. That didn’t stop him from wondering off-handedly if he could talk Cora into going instead.

Or maybe _bribe_ her into going in his place…

No, that would never work in a million years. She wouldn’t tell on him for playing hooky, but she’d also lecture the shit out of him for it for a month.

No, better to just go get this over with himself. Scott heaved out a resigned sigh as he boarded the tram. At least the car was empty. No one there to watch him fight with himself.

As the tram got underway to Operations, his omni-tool pinged with a new message. Took Gil long enough. Or had there been a delay in the signal? Didn’t matter. Scott opened his omni-tool—

\--only to bark out a laugh at the image Gil had sent him.

 _Just so you’re aware, I’m having that one framed,_ he sent in response.

 _Good,_ he received in reply. _This room is far too boring._

Scott laughed again. He could already see their next movie night in his mind and everyone losing their collective minds over a picture of that much of Gil sitting on his desk.

Then again, maybe he’d put it away when they had their movie nights. He was a bit selfish when it came to sexy pictures of his boyfriend, after all.

Speaking of sexy pictures, he _really_ ought to repay Gil for this one.

But what to do? He’d arrive at the Operations deck in less than a minute. Besides, there were surveillance cameras attached to the ceiling of the car, which limited how far he could take anything. He didn’t want Kandros upset with him. So what to do…?

Suddenly struck with an idea, Scott opened up the camera function on his omni-tool. Then he brought his fingers up to his mouth and brushed the tip of his tongue to the tips of his index and middle fingers. His eyes cut a burning look into the camera as he clicked the shutter. He then sent the image to Gil as the tram arrived at Operations.

He kind of wished he had time to send more. But at this point, even Hayjer, Sarissa, and Avitus would be wondering where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Gil greedily opened the new message as soon as he’d received it. He’d been standing, naked, at the poker table, lazily swigging a glass of Akantha for breakfast. Scott and he had indulged in a _different_ sort of breakfast, and whilst it did little to satiate his hunger - traditional or otherwise – it hit the spot.

_Damn._

Those god-damned lips. Those god-damned eyes. That god-dammed tongue.

_What a crude gesture, darling,_ he replied.

_All the better to clean you with_.

Gil took a deep breath, thinking about that long, slow, _drawn out_ act Scott had done on him after filling him.

Those god-damned fingers…

Then it suddenly dawned on him that Scott really was going into that meeting dirty – he hadn’t returned the act in kind.

A flash of inspiration hit him. That never usually happened. He had to be in a zombie-like insomniac stupor to even attempt poetry. But this one just _spoke_ to him. He almost dropped the glass as he hastily activated his ‘tool, wanting to get to Scott before he was in front of Tann; that way it’d be ten times more hilarious – and distracting.

The redhead snorted insufferably as he started to write.

 

\--

Scott headed up the ramp, Kandros filing up beside him, still flipping through a datapad.

“You’re late, Ryder. Still. Means I could get some Apex admin done.”

“Had a bit of last minute admin to file myself before I left the ship.”

Kandros didn’t second-guess him, didn’t even batter and eyelid. That suited Scott fine. Tann’s secretary chirped a greeting at them as they went past, and just as Scott resigned himself to the boring task ahead his omni-tool chimed. He held back, Kandros glancing at him as he hurried on ahead.

“Tempest!” Scott called by way of explanation.

If Kandros suspected anything he didn’t react. It was a logical reason to take the message anyway.

Scott nervously shifted on his hips, licking his lips as he backed into the corner and held up his ‘tool. He checked that the secretary wasn’t looking his way and smiled, his eyes falling on the text.

\--

**_-Shore Leave –_ **

_Getting down and dirty_

_In the morning_

_Is a pain in the bum._

_Better clean up_

_Nice ‘n fresh_

_Before giving Tann some!_

_\--_

_Damn you, Brodie!_ Scott huffed out breathlessly. It was a valiant effort at poetry, and the subject matter was spot on. His eyes glanced down at the rest of the message.

_\--_

_You know what? “Fuck Tann,” as you always say._

_Got your nifty new glasses on you? If you get ‘em on those beautiful eyes of yours and turn them on, I’ll forget I have a diagnostic to run, and keep you company._

_\- Your butt-naked boyfriend_

\--

The pleasant thoughts running through Scott’s head were interrupted by the hoarse clearing of a throat above.

“If the human Pathfinder could show us he’s capable of just _arriving_ at a scheduled meeting, we could begin.”

Scott’s eyes shifted in the direction of the voice and he scowled.

_Yep! Fuck Tann,_ he thought, his decision made for him, Gil’s suggestion too alluring to ignore.

“ _Pathfinder. I suggest that you not misuse your holo-lens during this meeting. It could become very distracting.”_

“That’s the whole point, SAM.” Scott replied, amused that SAM had already cottoned on to what both he and Gil were up to.

Scott defiantly placed the tech over his eyes and activated it, the tiniest trace of a smirk on his face, and walked up the ramp to where the meeting was starting.

“Oh, you’re live, baby!” he breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott adjusted the glasses as he joined the group waiting for him at the table. As he’d thought, the only person who was visibly annoyed by his tardiness was Tann. Addison might have been, but Scott knew that was only because she had about five hundred other things to do and would have rather been doing any of them than sitting in a meeting for any reason.

As he took his place at the table and took up the datapad containing the extensive list of topics they’d be covering, Kesh nodded a greeting at him from across the table while Tann huffed in annoyance and started the meeting. But rather than turning back to her own datapad, she kept staring at Scott.

He made a mental note to find a way to thank Gil for all that practice at poker. He was pretty sure that was the only reason his face didn’t immediately betray anything other than an eyebrow slightly lifted askance back at her as her eyes flitted down his body and back up his face. Then understanding lit up her eyes, and the corners of her lips pulled up in a smirk.

 _Damn you straight to hell old man!_ Scott thought. But he should have expected it; of course Drack would have tattled on him to Kesh already.

Next to him, Avitus had glanced up in Kesh’s direction, and then followed her gaze back to Scott. The former Spectre took in Scott’s appearance, and then his brow plate lifted and he looked like he was trying (and failing) to fight back a smirk of his own.

Just then his omni-tool pinged. He opened it to find a message waiting.

 _Have a good time this morning?_ Kesh had sent. Scott thought he deserved some kind of award for managing to not laugh.

 _Very,_ he sent back.

“Would it trouble the two of you to pay attention?” Tann snapped from across the table.

“Just remembering a message I had to send to my assistant,” Kesh lied only somewhat placatingly.

“My chief engineer found a strange anomaly in the engine core of the _Tempest_. He doesn’t think it’s very serious, but I’ve told him to keep me posted regardless.” Scott didn’t think he’d ever lied so smoothly in his life. He owed Kesh a drink.

Tann only grunted in response. If he had a problem with them continuing to do their respective jobs while they were in this meeting, then it wasn’t like he could say or do anything about it. He’d only get shot down by everyone else in the room.

Before Scott could return to pretending to pay attention to him, however, Tann seemed to decide he wasn’t finished.

“What are those?” he asked.

Scott glanced around at everyone else before realizing Tann was talking to him.

“What is _what?_ ” he responded. Was Tann actually delaying his own meeting to try and pick on Scott?

“On your face! What are those?”

“Orders from Dr. T’Perro. I get eye strain sometimes.” Another smooth lie. Maybe he should consider becoming an actor if this whole Pathfinder thing didn’t work out for him.

On the holographic image in front of him that only he could see, Gil had lounged back on the bed just like he had been when Scott had left his quarters that morning. Except this time, he had his head pillowed on one arm instead of both and was stroking his chest with the tips of his fingers with his other hand. Scott had made sure to mute the sound so any noises Gil made wouldn’t be announced to the room, but Gil could still hear from his end. His shoulders shook as he chuckled at the exchange with Tann, and then he pulled up his omni-tool.

 _Nice save,_ Gil said as Tann let out another annoyed grunt and picked up where he left off.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott watched Tann’s mouth move, not really taking in what he was saying. He copied as everyone picked up their datapads and fingered past the agenda.

“…the issue of the ‘Independent Nation of Advent’…”

Yet another ping drew Scott’s eyes down to his message tab with Gil.

 _I proclaim this bed the ‘Independent Nation of Brodie’. Admittance only by nefarious deeds!_  Gil chortled –silently in Scott’s view - as he continued to stroke his chest, a finger playfully circling his nipple.

 _Actually, I’ve changed my mind. Admittance by_ Three-card Monte _!_

Scott watched as he quickly reached over to the bedside table and retrieved that pack of cards he always taunted him with. The smile on his face was blinding, and Scott found it near impossible to concentrate on anything but that holographic image right in front of his eyes, and the fear of getting caught out at any moment.

Gil settled against the headboard and placed three cards on his chest in turn, taking a glance for himself, then showing them to Scott. His omni-tool sounded again at the arrival of his boyfriend’s instruction.

_Find the Lady, Scotty! Or in this case – the King of Hearts – and the Independent Nation of Brodie will open its legs for you!_

“…human Pathfinder’s agreement to let them harvest the natural gas could be of detriment to our settlements.”

Scott heard himself mentioned and tried to pay attention to what had been said – readying himself to make an answer whilst trying to concentrate on Gil’s hands as he shuffled those cards suggestively _all over_ his torso. The heat was taken off him by Kesh’s calm but firm voice.

“The trade in gas with Advent is actually beneficial to us. They use their resources to mine it, we trade with them for it with water. This is how economies are built, Tann.”

“As much as I disapprove of the initial agreement,” Addison commented in that snooty way, taking a glance at Scott which he didn’t notice, “the trade with Advent is a good one. We are building alliances with our settlements.”

“The security details on the ground aren’t reporting any issues with them either.” Kandros added for good effect.

Tann huffed in disapproval. He always felt that his subordinates were ganging up on him, or shielding against the human Pathfinder’s questionable decisions.

“We should send a delegation to them to improve ties then. Hayjer, would you consider accompanying Bradley to Advent?”

During this exchange Gil had made a full, sensual shuffle of the cards. Scott had watched him fingering himself in more places that he dared to count. The first suggestive swiping in between his legs had already distracted him enough that he’d lost the card which would have won him the game. Gil gave out a dirty moan as he rearranged them back on his wide chest.

_This is going to be fun! Let’s see if you can drop your choice into this meeting. Make it obvious. I’m listening…_

Scott made use of that poker face again, noticing Kesh typing; he readied himself for another jibe.

 _Did your chief engineer fix your ‘engine core’?_ A new tab opened with her inevitable message. He cleared his throat.

 _It may need another seeing to_.

_Haha. Looks like it. You’re a mess!_

“I see, and hear, both of you – Superintendent Kesh, Pathfinder Ryder – messaging each other under the table like school kids,” Tann growled as much as his shrill voice allowed. “When you’re planet-side do you stop mid-battle to prattle on your omni-tool?”

“When you’re in the _middle_ of the battlefield those things don’t mean a damn!” Scott said, confidently. “And I can assure you that this is purely work.”

The comment earned him a half table of smirks from the rest of the meeting’s members.

 _“Ooh! The Pathfinder has chosen!”_ Gil’s voice rang musically in the room.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“And what makes you think we’re messaging each other, anyway?” Kesh retorted. At the same time, Scott’s omni-tool pinged again.

“He _did_ say his engineer was working on a problem with his ship, didn’t he?” Avitus added as Scott made a bit of a show of opening up the message.

 _Oooh, looks like you’ll have to try again_ , Gil said. In the image in front of him, he held up the eight of spades and licked his lips. Scott was unable to stop the amused snort that escaped his throat.

“SAM?” Tann called. “Has Ryder been getting messages from the _Tempest_?”

“I can confirm, Director. The Pathfinder’s latest message _was_ from Engineer Brodie,” SAM answered, and didn’t elaborate further.

 _SAM, if you had a body, I’d hug you_ , Scott thought at the AI. While he and SAM had their private channel, he still wasn’t entirely sure if the AI could hear his thoughts. But he was still grateful.

“Then why the hell were you laughing?” Tann demanded.

“Brodie’s a very well-known smart-ass,” Kesh said. “No doubt he decided to make an inappropriate joke.”

“It was a _very_ clever pun about his ass, if you absolutely have to know. You want me to read it to you?” Scott offered innocently.

“ _No!_ ” Tann yelped, then cleared his throat. “No,” he said more calmly. Out of the corner of his eye, Scott could make out Sarissa and Hayjer going dark in the face, their shoulders shaking with their concealed laughter. Avitus and Kandros were both looking anywhere but at the rest of the group around the table, their eyes bright with mirth. Scott was positive the four of them would be on the floor howling with laughter if Tann kept this up.

“If you’re quite through jumping Ryder’s ass over his infantile shenanigans with his crew, I’d like to get the rest of this meeting over with. Some of us have other things to do,” Addison snapped. Tann glared at her.

The holographic Gil in front of his eyes had dropped his cards and was now on his side, very clearly laughing at what Addison had said.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure my engineer could use a hand,” Scott said, and Tann’s glare shifted to him. Gil started laughing harder, and Scott wondered vaguely if he would actually fall off the bed.

“On the matter of accompanying Bradley, I’ll go with him,” Hayjer cut in, taking Tann’s focus off of Scott and back onto the meeting.

 _When you decide to stop and catch your breath, get those cards going again. I haven’t given up yet,_ he sent to Gil.

On screen, Gil sobered up enough to open his onmi-tool and read the message. Then he mock-saluted the camera and laid back to his previous position on the bed (and Scott swore he had spread his legs just a fraction wider than he had them before), grabbing the cards from where they’d fallen. Then he started tracing them along his body again.

Scott pulled his eyes away from Gil long enough to type out another message to Kesh. _Thanks for that_ , he wrote. _I seriously owe you._ He waited until Tann had started giving instructions to Hayjer before he sent the message.

 _No problem,_ she answered. _But just know that if you come all over yourself over there, you’re on your own with Tann._

On screen, Gil’s hands had stilled once again, the cards in place on his chest, and Scott’s omni-tool pinged.

 _Choose your card,_ Gil said.


	8. Chapter 8

He was lounging there, both arms above his head, undulating his hips, sending the movement through his tensing abs and over in a wave to his chest. He knew Scott was watching, probably looking at everything but the cards offered to him on his chest, and that he’d cream himself in no time. He lazily brought his forearm to his face to read Scott’s next message.

_Kesh is onto us. She’s got my back, unless you make me come – which I think you will._

Gil winked and giggled.

 _Oh, I can ramp this up, but you gotta get the correct card first!_ he responded.

“…So we can schedule that for the third cycle. Have Bradley make contact. Now,” Tann tried his best to keep the table’s attention, “next on the list – resources. I know it is a sensitive point for all our Turian compatriots – but H-047c remains a very rich, if a little inaccessible, source of helium-3, as well as other metals, for the Initiative.”

“Pardon, but did you say accessible? It’s _right_ out in the middle of nowhere as far as Heleus is concerned, and radiated to shit.”

“That was unnecessarily frank, Ryder. But Director Tann said ‘inaccessible’,” Hayjer corrected. It did little to subdue Scott, happily watching as the very quick guess caught Gil off guard. He kissed towards the camera, then reached with playful fingers to the card on the right side of his chest. He bent the corner up ever so slightly, teasing them both with the anticipation, and frowned. He shook his head with a childish pout on his face and made to move the cards again when Scott’s voice urgently spoke.

_“WAIT!”_

He said it with such force that everyone's eyes were on him now; he could see Kesh's darting down to check he _hadn’t_ come.

“Err…” Scott stalled, his mind racing, he needed to get the words out right to make it natural. Gil hadn’t moved the cards so it’d got his attention, but he was tapping his finger very impatiently on his navel. “We found the location of that Remnant machine on H-047c - the one that the gang of Outlaws were trying to activate to help provide more helium-3? The Tempest could make it priority to secure and activate. A' _my right_ , SAM?

“ _Scans suggest that the Remnant machine is a form of tiller, which will help bring the helium-3 to the surface for safer mining._ ”

Scott cleared his throat. Gil hadn’t noticed, and was tracing that finger up and down the line if hair between his navel and his…

“I said, ‘ _A’MY- RIGHT’?_ ”

The whole table looked at him like he’d just said something in a different language, not only that, something completely out of context. The face on Gil’s hologram bloomed into a fit of silent laughter again, and Scott tried desperately to supress the smirk on his face at the ridiculousness of his own outburst. Again, Kesh came to his aid.

“It seems sensible. I read the report that estimated a helium-3 yield for the next three-hundred or so years. Am I right, SAM?”

“ _Correct.”_

Tann’s wide mouth formed into a stern line across his face. He glared at Scott and Kesh in turn, Scott completely missing the unveiling of the card on the right – his right – which sent Gil into squeals of excitement. He glanced around the rest of the table and saw that practically all of these idiots, apart from Addison, had an unbearably juvenile look on their face. He huffed, Addison huffed.

The silence was broken by a series of notifications from Scott’s direction – _ping, ping, ping_.

_Oh._

_Yes._

_BABY!_

Gil had sent the messages in quick succession to punctuate his excitement, the three pings accompanying them almost the last straw for Tann.

“Would you _please_ mute your omni-tool, Ryder! That noise is driving me crazy. I can’t think.”

 _Bet_ you _can’t think either!_ Gil’s hologram typed out as he gleefully placed the card between his lips, showing Scott the King of Hearts and spreading his legs breathtakingly wide.

“It must be something very _urgent_ what with the frequency of those messages,” Avitus noted. He flashed Scott a knowing, beady look, and he felt another buzz from his muted ‘tool, hoping it was Gil but knowing it was Kesh.

_I have an idea of what’s going on behind those glasses now, and the little I do know about the ODSY drive cores is that they’re designed to recycle static electricity. And I can tell he’s recharging you!_

“Fine, we will send the Tempest to H-047c to –” Tann grimaced as Kesh’s omni-tool pinged now.

_Your puns are just as bad as his are, Kesh!_

Everyone could see Tann swell in his chair, the puff of his chest that spelt the impending loosing of his shit. Addison sighed and looked out of the window.

“Could you all mute your omni-tools!” Tann demanded, his sharp voice shaking with supressed rage.

Scott used the demand as a convenient opportunity to glance at the next message that had caused his forearm to vibrate violently against his crotch. He was watching Gil intensely, and the message was positively _deadly_.

_You’ve just activated the Independent Nation of Brodie’s Weapon of Mass Destruction. You ready for the fallout? Cos we gotta get this baby primed now!_

He flicked the left over cards one-by-one off his chest, and slid his hand down in between his splayed legs.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change, everyone!

As Tann tried once again to refocus everyone on the meeting, Gil’s hand slid down between his legs to wrap around his half-erect cock. Scott directed his gaze in the direction of his datapad, pretending to read it as he stared completely transfixed as Gil’s hand started stroking slowly—agonizingly slowly—up and down his hardening length.  His head fell back as his eyes drifted shut, and Scott could hear his low moaning in his head. Scott had to bite back a moan of his own, and his fingers curled into tight fists, nails digging into the palms of his hands.

Up until now, he’d been able to keep a tight leash on his arousal. But as everyone else’s voices around him faded into white noise and he kept watching Gil, his own cock twitched to life.

_“Scott, might it not be prudent to excuse yourself from the room?”_ SAM said on their private channel. Scott ignored him. Answering SAM would only draw attention to himself, which was really the last thing he needed. But a small voice in the back of his head that he also ignored suggested that he really should do what SAM advised.

He was just far too transfixed on the image in front of his eyes. Gil’s eyes had slid back open, and Scott could tell even through the holographic image that his pupils were completely blown.

And his other hand had slid down to start gently massaging his balls.

Scott was vaguely aware of his omni-tool vibrating against his arm. However, since he knew it couldn’t be Gil, he ignored both it and that same voice in the back of his head telling him he really should look at it. The hand wrapped around his cock was now occasionally ghosting over the tip of his cock, where pre-come had also started leaking out. Scott swallowed hard, fighting back another moan. His omni-tool vibrated again, and he ignored it again.

Then Gil licked his upper lip, and the hand at his balls moved lower to start teasing at his entrance…

“—der?”

…Two fingers started sliding in…

_“Ryder!!”_

At the same time, Gil stopped moving and Scott’s head snapped up, and he looked up at Avitus, who had a nearly painful grip on his shoulder. _“What?”_

“Your nose is bleeding,” Avitus said.

Scott blinked at him and brought a hand up to his nose. Sure enough, his fingers came away streaked with red.

“Oh Goddess,” Sarissa murmured on his other side. Scott glanced over at her to see her face almost completely purple and her fist jammed against her lips. Beside her, Hayjer was biting his lip almost to the point of bleeding. Both of them were shaking with the effort to not laugh.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Hayjer announced suddenly, spinning around and racing out of Pathfinder HQ.

“So do I,” Sarissa said, following right behind him.

In the holographic image, Gil had shaken off his shock and was now on his side, beating his fists against the mattress and literal tears streaming down his face. Scott swore he could hear him screaming with laughter from across the Nexus.

Back at the meeting table, Tann watched Hayjer and Sarissa speed out of the room, his jaw working in indignation. On the other side of the table, Kandros had turned away, his shoulders shaking. Kesh was trying to hide her smirk behind one hand, and Addison had her eyes clenched shut as she massaged her temple.

In front of him, Avitus caught Scott’s eyes again, then looked pointedly down at his crotch and back up. Scott didn’t need to look down to know how impressively his erection was tenting the front of his pants.

“Well, since it seems Ryder needs to go and locate Doctor T’Perro as soon as possible, and I am otherwise _extremely_ busy, it looks like we’re going to have to postpone the rest of this meeting,” Addison announced, gathering up her things. Tann glared silently at her in response.

“You know, that is a _fantastic_ idea,” Scott agreed, sliding his datapad off the table and surreptitiously shielding his groin with it. “And while I’m at it, I’m going to check in with my engineer and see if he needs a hand with the engine core.” He started backing away from the table as he spoke.

“I’ll make sure he gets there,” Avitus said, falling into step beside Scott. The two of them hurried out of the room without waiting for permission.

_Meet me in engineering,_ Scott messaged to Gil as they walked towards the tram. _Clothing optional._

__


	10. Chapter 10

The _Independent Nation of Brodie awaits. With frickin’ bells on._

Scott smirked at the message, deactivating and taking his glasses off as he and Avitus sat in the tram. Like before, it was mercifully empty, and Avitus quickly perked up in conversation.

“I didn’t even know that nose bleeds were a sign of _arousal_ in humans! I mean, the other one in your pants is far more obvious.”

Scott shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

“It’s a pain to walk with though, I’ll give you that.”

“Hahaha!” Avitus’ laugh carried through the confined space. “Luckily, you _look_ like you’re ill. Dishevelled, damp-looking hair, clothes slightly askew, nose bleeding. Signs of a good night – and morning – by human standards in my book!”

Scott grinned, he had to remember that he’d probably reminded Avitus of his exploits with Macen back in the day. The tram pulling up cut their conversation short, and Avitus stood up, towering over him.

“Right. Datapad in hand?” Scott dutifully dropped it down over his ebbing erection. “Cover that nose of yours too and play into it. We’ll get you to the Tempest in no time. I’ll personally see to it! Your engineer clearly needs a _hand_ with that drive core.”

 

\--

 

Avitus had expertly guided him to the Tempest, his very presence enough for anyone to leave them both well alone. Scott spied Vetra looking at them quizzically from her usual spot, deciding to take his hand away and flash her his still bloody nose with an apologetic look in his face.

Her suspicion was only intensified when Avitus delivered him to the airlock, only to quickly reappear again. She thought of pinging him a message, but decided against it.

 

Scott punched at the airlock control, sealing himself in with his boyfriend. Scott was glad for the shore leave; the Tempest’s schedule only had Gil working on the drive core listed, and as it was a noisy and thankless task, he was sure no-one else would be on-board. In fact, that was the only reason they’d both decided to ‘lie in’ and make the best of it. Their well laid out plans had been thoroughly ruined by the forgotten scheduled meeting.

Still, they’d both get what they wanted anyway.

He hurried to engineering, wishing he didn’t have to stalk the deck, wishing he could‘ve just driven the Nomad up that ramp and jumped onto the cargo lift. Occupied with his busy thoughts he arrived in no time and barged through the door, stopping dead at the sight of Gil, brazenly wiping the blood from his nose across his sleeve.

Gil had used the time waiting for Scott to actually start the engine core diagnostic. Despite the impending fuck with his boyfriend, Gil was dutiful as ever – he was meant to be working anyway...

He suddenly heard him _coming_ , gauging which door he was going to _come_ through. He set himself up against the engineering console, draping himself over it, sticking his ass in the air, readying for Scott’s _entrance_. He chuckled to himself at the delightful puns running through his head.

The doors slid open and Scott was like a bat out of hell.

“Did I do a good job of getting you out of that meeting?” Gil chortled, peeking at him from over his shoulder.

“You finish what you started, you fucker!” he hissed lustfully, sniffing into his sleeve and wiping it again. He sped towards Gil and grasped onto his hips like he had that morning, his mouth roving over the back of his neck as he passionately licked and bit at the flesh there.

“Ohhh,” Gil growled, heat rising in his voice. “You finish off what _you_ started! You’re the one that climbed on my back before you left!” he swiped backwards with his hips, sending his ass over Scott’s hardening arousal. “And just so you know, I got into this jumpsuit so quickly I’m not wearing any underwear!”

“That so?” Scott sucked on his rough jawline, smoothing his hands over that firm behind. “Bet you can’t wait to get a taste of _my_ weapon of mass destruction!" he whispered dirtily into his ear. “Care to run a diagnostic on it right now?”

Gil groaned and was on his knees in seconds. Scott lunged his hips into his face, pinning him against the engineering console, gazing down at him with possessed eyes as those expert fingers undid his belt, then his flies, in quick succession. A waft of heat and Scott’s sex-scented musk hit him, causing him to lose all coordination. He fumbled when it came to getting his cock out of his trunks, and Scott impatiently but firmly held him back by the hair with one hand as he pulled himself out and sent his already dripping slit, then head, into Gil’s waiting mouth. The redhead wasted no time in receiving it, bobbing enthusiastically on his whole length.

“Mhhh!” he sounded between wet, popping sounds as his lips and tongue worked him. “Not at full capacity yet,” he gagged as Scott forcefully stabbed his hips downwards, “but we’ll have it _up and running_ in no time!”

Scott threw his head back, a satisfied chuckle matching the steady hardening of his curve.

“God I love your dirty puns, Red!”

By now he knew he was ready, and he wasn’t going to wait much longer. His lover had been a shitty tease – the worst kind of tease – had probably humiliated him in front of most of the senior Initiative members. But did he give a fuck? Hell no. _This_ was all he gave a fuck about.

Gil suddenly found himself back on his shaky legs, and Scott latched onto his mouth in a wet kiss. Scott tasted himself on that tongue as they traded licks, and he pulled the zipper down on the engineer’s jumpsuit, hands demanding that he turn around. He obeyed, half leaning on that console, feeling it greedily being wrenched off his shoulders and down to his ankles. The Pathfinder’s teeth bit hard on that firm ass, kissing it then spanking it lightly – just like he’d imagined before.

“Aww _yes!_ I told you you’d kiss it later...Now fucking kiss it. Or better, _fuck it_. Cos I’m hungry for it, Scott!”

The demand had him eager and he shuffled up behind that ass, riding his tip in between the clenched cleft of his boyfriend’s behind. Gil’s hips shuddered under the touch, and Scott sneered heatedly once again into his ear, pulling his ass cheeks wide.

“Do I have permission to enter the _Independent Nation of Brodie?_ ”

“Oh, don’t tease me like that! You won admission fair and square, now get in it, you bastard!”

He didn’t need to be told twice, pulling one of Gil’s legs up so he knelt it on the console, showing off his _sovereignty_ for all to see. The holographic controls activated and Gil’s body was bisected by them, Scott not caring as he spat down on himself and Gil in turn before sending himself in.

 


	11. Chapter 11

__

 

 _“Oh, fuck,”_ Gil cried out as Scott entered him roughly and began thrusting furiously.  

“I thought that’s what I was doing,” Scott said breathlessly. Gil barked out a laugh.

“Such a sudden invasion, though. I didn’t realize we were at war,” Gil retorted, equally breathless.

“I— _SHIT_ —just need a testing ground for my ‘weapon of mass destruction,’ is all,” Scott heaved against Gil’s shoulder as he shrugged off his jacket and practically ripped his shirt over his head.

“Yeah, well— _OH GOD_ —your weapons tests are going to— _OH YES_ —going to force me to fire mine first in retaliation.” 

“Oh no you don’t,” Scott growled, reaching a hand around to wrap his fingers tightly around the base of Gil’s cock. “You don’t get to fire until I say.”

“ _Aaaugh_ , you _suck!_ ” Gil groaned.

“Don’t worry, I intend to,” Scott laughed. Then he changed the angle of his thrusting, hitting Gil’s sweet spot, and Gil lost all ability to speak coherently then. Scott laughed again as Gil let out a wordless cry.

“Oooooh, I liked that noise! Should I make you do it again, or should I just fire _my_ ‘weapon of mass destruction’ and put you out of your misery now?” Scott purred.

“ _AAAUGGH! Nggh…_ ” Gil answered. Scott had him pinned almost completely down against the console and his other hand had joined the first on Gil’s dick, slowly dragging his fingers up and down the length.

“Mmmm, more noises it is, then,” Scott said. He then started nipping at the skin across Gil’s shoulders, drawing more wordless moans from him.

Gil, however, didn’t intend to capitulate so easily. He began thrusting erratically back against Scott, causing Scott to let out a cry of his own and Gil to chuckle at him.

“So that’s how it is, huh?” Scott asked, and Gil flashed him a teasing smirk in return. “Fine, have it your way…”

With that, Scott angled his hips to hit Gil’s prostate again and released his grip on his cock at the same time. Gil moaned loudly as he spilled all over the console under him. Scott’s vision went white as he followed behind him a second later.

Gil slumped forward over the console with Scott draped over him as the two of them worked to catch their breath. “Best... Invasion… Ever…” Gil heaved.

Before Scott could formulate a response, his omni-tool started vibrating. He’d never stopped to turn the sound back on in his mission to get back to the ship. He hauled himself off of Gil and opened his omni-tool as he leaned against the console himself, his legs still not quite having recovered. He ignored the two messages Kesh had sent him earlier at the meeting asking him if he was alright and opened up the new ones.

_New group message:  
Nackmor, D.: Are you two morons finished? _

_T’Perro, L.: I take it Gil helped you resolve the issue with your nosebleed?_

_Kosta, L.: Yeah, can we come back to the ship now?_

_B’Sayle, P.: And just so we’re all on the same page, where all did you two do it at? Just so we know where NOT to go…_

_Jath, K.: You two better not have fucked on the bridge…_

_Harper, C.: You’re both cleaning up any messes. BY YOURSELVES._

_Nyx, V.: I’ll requisition some better disinfectant in case they had sex in the shower._

_Jath, K.: I could have gone the rest of my life without reading that…_

_Ama Darav, J.: I know of a very beautiful waterfall on Aya.I took Sara there the last time we went. Remind me to tell you more about it later._

_Kosta, L.: JAAL NO_

_B’Sayle, P.: DO **NOT** GIVE THEM ANY MORE IDEAS_

_Jath, K.: I’ll just come back to the ship when we’re ready to leave the Nexus_

_New message:  
Nackmor, K.: Have you and Brodie fixed the “problem” with your “engine core” yet?_

_New group message:  
Rix, A.: How are you doing with that nosebleed, Ryder? _

_Hayjer, L.: That was hands down the most entertaining meeting I’ve ever been too! Sarissa and I had to lock ourselves in Kesh’s office, and she’s **still** laughing! Tell Brodie from us he’s welcome to need your “help” more often in the future!_

_Theris, S.: Yeah, Tann’s going to be **sooo** pissed if he ever finds out what you were doing!_

_New message:  
Kandros, T.: Just a heads-up; I’d stretch that mission to H-047c out as long as possible. And then maybe see if de Tershaav needs you do to anything for the resistance for about the next month or two. Tann doesn’t know what you and Brodie were up to yet, but in case he finds out, I don’t think you want to be anywhere near the Nexus. Also to let you know, I saw your little selfie you sent to Brodie on the tram. Thank you for not doing anything…filthier…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, everyone! But we're leaving it incomplete here, because we do plan to come back to this fic one day!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow this story on our Tumblrs: [jupiter235](https://jupiter235.tumblr.com/) and [jeannedarcprice](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/). Tagged # Kiss It Later


End file.
